Kim Family : First Day!
by kim joungwook
Summary: "terus, Kyunnie mau ikut wookie hyung cekolah telus?" "ne kyunnie mau meluk nuna telus jadi nanti kalo' nuna kelual dali kelas, Kyunnie bica langcung peluk Hyungie " Chibi KyuWook (brothership) with KangTeuk bumonim.


**Tittle** : Family series : First Day

**Author ** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KangTeuk, Brothership!KyuWook,

**Length** : OneShoot

**Genre ** : Family, general

**Summary** : "terus, Kyunnie mau ikut wookie hyung cekolah telus?"|"ne~ kyunnie mau meluk nuna telus~ jadi nanti kalo' nuna kelual dali kelas, Kyunnie bica langcung peluk Hyungie~" | Chibi KyuWook (brothership) with KangTeuk bumonim.

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg!

.

.

.

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, awan hanya berarak sedikit di langit. Memperlihatkan langit biru yang sangat sejuk untuk dipandang, dengan bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menembusnya.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, terdiri dari dua lantai dengan pekarangan yang tidak terlalu luas, terlihat seorang namja tengah memasak di dapur. Menggunakan apron warna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Namja cantik yang hampir berusia 40 tahun itu bersenandung kecil saat memotong sayuran. Membuat suasana pagi itu terlihat sangat sempurna baginya.

"eomma~" sebuah teriakan melengking membuat Leeteuk -nama namja cantik itu- tersenyum, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat putra sulungnya sedang tersenyum dengan seragam TK kebanggaannya. Putra sulungnya yang berusia 5 tahun itu hari ini akan masuk TK untuk pertama kalinya.

"cha! Sarapan sudah siap."ucap Leeteuk sembari membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Kim Ryeowook, putra sulungnya itu tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Leeteuk dan duduk manis di meja makan.

"appa eodiga?" tanya Leeteuk. Pasalnya tadi yang membangunkan Ryeowook dan memakaikan seragam beserta dasi pita itu adalah sang appa.

"aku disini yeobo." ucap suara rendah yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk pinggang Leeteuk. Membuat namja cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"kajja, kita mulai sarapan." ucap Leeteuk. Kangin, sang appa mengangguk, mengecup cepat pipi Leeteuk dan buru-buru duduk di samping istrinya yang masih setia berdiri, menatap tata letak piring di atas meja itu.

"eoh, appa, Kyunnie eodi?" tanya Ryeowook sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut, pose berpikir yang sangat ia sukai. Leeteuk tersenyum manis menatap adeul-nya yang sangat imut itu.

"ah, Kyunnie sedang mem-"

"Ini macih pagi, eomma, appa. hoamm~~!Kenapa Kyunnie dibangunkan?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kangin. Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga masih dengan memakai piyama dan tangan yang mengucek matanya. Ryeowook mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"hali ini kan Wookie hyung mau cekolah. Kyunnie gak mau ngantal Hyungie?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Kyuhyun, yang notabene-nya adik Ryeowook itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk membuatnya terbuka sempurna.

"jeongmalyo? Hoaamm~ Kyunnie lupa. Hehehe." kekeh Kyuhyun sembari duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih memajukan bibirnya, kini ditambahi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"hiks, Kyunnie tidak cayang hyungie." ucap Ryeowook, berusaha tidak meneteskan air matanya di pagi hari pertamanya bersekolah. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit merasa bersalah kepada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"aniii~~~ Kyunnie cayang cekali dengan Wookie nuna. Uljima, ne? kyunnie akan ikut mengantal nuna ke cekolah. Otte?" ucap Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Ryeowook itu mengelus surai madu milik Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum, menyeka air mata disudut matanya.

"jeongmal? Wah, haengbokkhae! Eomma juga akan mengantal Wookie ke cekolah kan?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"ne. eomma juga akan ikut mengantar Wookie ke sekolah. Jja, kita sarapan dulu." ucap Leeteuk. Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Ryeowook bisa bersikap seakan ia kakaknya? Sepertinya jiwa mereka berdua tertukar.

"kanginnie, jja, makanlah sarapanmu." ucapan Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Kangin tersenyum dan menyambut dengan senang hati piring yang disodorkan oleh istrinya.

Dan keluarga itu memulai hari senin pagi ini dengan sarapan bersama. Terlihat bahagia saat mereka saling bercengkerama penuh kasih saat sarapan.

.

.

.

"Wookie, kemari, cium pipi appa dulu." ucap Kangin sembari menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Ryeowook mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya ke arah Leeteuk, meminta namja cantik itu mengangkatnya.

"hup! Ucapkan dadah pada appa." ucap Leeteuk sembari mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tertawa, mencium pipi Kangin.

"dadah, appa!" ucap Ryeowook dengan tawanya. Kangin ikut tertawa mencium dahi Ryeowook dan melambaikan tangannya.

"jam 10 ne, yeobo?!" ingat Leeteuk. Kangin menunjukkan ibu jarinya dan segera berlalu.

"kajja, eomma! Wookie cudah tidak cabal untuk macuk kelash." ucap Ryeowook bersemangat. Leeteuk tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menggandeng Ryeowook, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng Kyuhyun yang kini tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya. -mari-kembali-menutup-mata. Membuat Leeteuk berhenti sebentar dan menggendong anak bungsunya itu.

"kyunnie macih mengantuk ya eomma?" tanya Ryeowook saat ia melihat namdongsaengnya digendong oleh eommnya. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"ne. kajja, itu kelas Wookie~" ucap Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengangguk dan sedikit berlari kecil, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kecil Ryeowook.

"hati-hati chagi." ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan. Ryeowook mengangguk patuh dan memperlambat jalannya, meski tangannya masih setia menarik tangan Leeteuk.

"annyeong haseyo." suara seorang yeoja muda membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Namja cantik itu tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk, mengucapkan salam pada yeoja itu.

"annyeong haseyo." balas Leeteuk. Yeoja itu balas tersenyum.

"chaesunghamnida, wali siswa tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Anda bisa menunggu diluar bersama orang tua yang lain. Anak anda akan aman dengan kami." ucap yeoja itu. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"ne." jawab Leeteuk paham. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, berjongkok di depan Ryeowook berusaha mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja mungil itu.

"jja, eomma menunggu diluar ne? jangan nakal dan belajar yang rajin. Arrachi?" ucap Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"eomma jangan pelgi kemana-mana, ne? wookie akan menjadi mulid yang baik." jawab Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu tersenyum dan balas mengecup pipi Leeteuk.

"dah, eomma~" ucap Ryeowook sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk yang mulai berjalan menjauh dengan Kyuhyun digendongannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum, ada perasaan haru menyusup di dadanya saat melihat putra kesayangannya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Perasaan bangga dan juga bahagia saat bisa membuat anaknya tumbuh dengan baik dan memulai sebuah perjalanan baru bagi hidupnya.

"tidak terasa mereka sudah masuk TK. Padahal seperti baru kemarin mereka membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya." ucapan seorang yeoja paruh baya disampingnya membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"ne."

.

.

.

"eomma~" Ryeowook berlari keluar saat bel pulang berdentang beberapa detik yang lalu. Namja mungil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menjatuhkan dirinya dipelukan Leeteuk yang berjongkok tidak jauh darinya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya dan membuat tubuh mungilnya menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"hwa~ Kyunnie cangat melindukan nuna~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tertawa, ikut memeluk balik dongsaengnya itu. Leeteuk yang melihat kedua putranya hanya tersenyum.

"ne~ Wookie hyung juga melindukan Kyunnie." jawab Ryeowook. Tinggi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh, walaupun masih tinggi Ryeowook beberapa senti, membuat kedua makhluk mungil yang tengah berpelukan itu seperti saudara kembar.

"jeongmal keuliwo, nuna~" tambah Kyuhyun.

"belhenti panggil nuna, kyunnie. Hyung! Wookie hyung!" ucap Ryeowook di tengah pelukannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"silheo! Nuna~ wookie nuna~!" balas Kyuhyun.

"hyungie, Kyunnie~" ucap Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Hey! Dia namja. Sudah sepantasnya ia dipanggil hyung.

"nuna~ Wookie nuna~" dan Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah. Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"wookie hyung namja. Panggil hyung!" ucap Ryeowook sembari mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Wookie nuna cantik. Kata eomma, kalo' wajahnya cantik, dipanggil nuna~" bela Kyuhyun. Wookie langsung merengut.

"tapi wookie hyung tidak cantik. Wookie hyung tampan!" teriak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"ani~! Wookie nuna cantik. Kyunnie yang tampan~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wookie hyung namja Kyunnie~" bela Ryeowook. Leeteuk yang mendengar perdebatan itu hanya tersenyum maklum, sudah biasa. Pasalnya berkali-kali Leeteuk berusaha membuat Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'hyung' selalu gagal. Walaupun memang wajah Ryeowook bisa dikategorikan cantik, tapi tetap saja dia seorang namja.

"geumanhae. kajja, Kyunnie, Wookie, kita duduk di sana, menunggu appa." ucap Leeteuk akhirnya, berusaha melerai perdebatan kecil itu.

"kajja, nuna!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam jemari Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, meski ia tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun, mengikuti eomma mereka yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"eomma, kyunnie mau ituu~~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim di seberang jalan depan TK itu. Ryeowook ikut menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"ne, ne, ne. wookie juga mau eomma. Kita beli, nee?" pinta Ryeowook sembari menarik kemeja putih yang dipakai Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"keundae, hanya satu cup. Otte?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"ne~!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Leeteuk tertawa dan mengacak surai kedua putranya tersebut.

"tunggu eomma di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Arachi?" ucap Leeteuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua putranya itu mengangguk sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka.

"ne~~" ucap mereka bersamaan. Leeteuk tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Kyunnie~ tadi ngapain aja caat hyung di dalam?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang tadi asik dengan sebuah robot yang ia bawa menoleh, menatap Ryeowook sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Kyunnie? Kyunnie main lobot cama eomma. Telus eomma malah celita ama ahjumma-ahjumma di cini, jadi kyunnie main cendirian." jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengurucutkan bibirnya, membuat huruf 'o' di sana.

"telus, Kyunnie mau ikut hyungie cekolah telus?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. kyuhyun mengangguk.

"ne~ kyunnie mau meluk nuna telus~ jadi nanti kalo' nuna kelual dali kelas, Kyunnie bica langcung peluk nuna~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari merentangkan tangannya. Ryeowook tertawa dan ikut merentangkan tangannya, memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hyungie cayaaaang sama Kyunnie~" ucap Ryeowook ditengah pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kyunnie juga cayang cama nuna~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie bocan kalo' nuna cekolah." adu Kyuhyun begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya.

"waeyo?" tanyanya.

"nuna di kelas, lalu eomma celita ama ahjumma-ahjumma, kyunnie cendilian." jelas Kyuhyun sembari menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, mencoba berpikir bagaimana membuat adik kesayangannya itu tidak bosan lagi.

"kyunnie ikut macuk kelash baleng hyungie, caja!" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Mata kyuhyun berbinar-binar menatap Ryeowook.

"jinjja? Boleh, nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mollayo~ tanya eomma caja. Itu eomma!" ucap Ryeowook sembari menunjuk Leeteuk yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"ini es krimnya!" Leeteuk berucap sembari memberikan dua cup eskrim, vanilla dan cokelat.

"gomawo eomma~" Ucap KyuWook serempak. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"jja, dihabiskan es krimnya, sebelum meleleh." ucap Leeteuk.

"ah, ya eomma. Kyunnie boleh ikut Wookie macuk kelash?" tanya Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk balik. Ryeowook memakan es krimnya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"kyunnie bocan eomma. Eomma celita ama ahjumma, Wookie cekolah. Kacihan Kyunnie~" jelas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat di tangah kegiatannya yang tengah memakan es krim.

"ne eomma~ Kyunnie bocan~"tambah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"jinjja? Kyunnie bosan?" tanya Leeteuk, memastikannya. Dan pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"ne~ Kyunnie bocan." jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum, membelai surai rambut milik Kyuhyun.

"kyunnie, nanti setelah seminggu Wookie hyung masuk sekolah, Kyunnie sudah tidak ikut hyung sekolah lagi." jelas Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Leeteuk bingung.

"waeyo?" tanya mereka. Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"karena eomma juga tidak ikut wookie hyung ke sekolah lagi." jawab Leeteuk. Kali ini Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"waeyo? Nanti wookie cendilian di cekolah." ucap Ryeowook. Leeteuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"karena nanti wookie dapat teman baru. Wookie anak berani kan? Namja harus berani, chagi~" jelas Leeteuk. Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang berbinar.

"jeongmalyo? Nanti wookie punya teman banyak eomma?" tanya Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"ne~ nanti wookie punya teman banyak. Jadi tidak perlu di temani eomma, ne?!" jawab Leeteuk. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"ne~"

"telus, Kyunnie otteokhae?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun, mendudukkan anaknya itu di atas pahanya.

"nanti Kyunnie di rumah sama eomma. Gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"di lumah? Kyunnie mau! tapi kyunnie mau beli mobil-mobilan!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"bukannya Kyunnie sudah punya banyak dirumah?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kyunnie maunya yang bica kyunnie naikin. Jadi nanti Kyunnie mengendalai mobil. Ne eomma? Kyunnie mau mobil kayak appa!" jelas Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"ne, ne. nanti eomma bilang appa untuk mebelikan Kyunnie mobil, ne?!" kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"eomma~" Ryeowook menarik ujung kemeja Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk menoleh, menatap anak sulungnya itu.

"esh nya meleleh." jelas Ryeowook sembari menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dipenuhi es mencair. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, ia mendudukkan Kyuhyun di samping Ryeowook lagi dan membuka tasnya, mengambil tissue basah dari sana.

"kemarikan tanganmu, chagi!" ucap Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan Leeteuk memebersihkannya dari sisa es krim.

"sudah." ucap Leeteuk begitu melihat tangan mungil Ryeowook sudah bersih. Ryeowook tersenyum, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"eomma, appa!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat mobil Kangin di depan gerbang.

"kajja, chagi~" ucap Leeteuk sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk turun dari bangku. Dan dua namja mungil itu berjalan di kanan-kiri Leeteuk dengan menggandeng erat tangan eomma mereka.

"appa~" ucap Ryeowook begitu masuk ke dalam mobil. Kangin tersenyum.

"ne~ bagaimana sekolahnya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Kangin sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"ne,ne. concaengnim lucu~ tadi Wookie juga celita tentang kelualga wookie. Ada appa, eomma, cama Kyunnie." cerita Ryeowook. Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum mendengarkan celoteh riang anak sulungnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk di depan dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dibelakang, membuat dua namja mungil itu bergerak sepuasnya.

"telus, Wookie juga dengelin celita dali concaengnim. Kata concaengnim, yang cemua yang di kelas jadi teman wookie." tambah Ryeoowok lagi. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengan Ryeowook.

"Nuna becok cekolah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

"molla~." jawab Ryeowook, namja manis itu langsung memandang Leeteuk.

"eomma~ becok Wookie cekolah lagi?" tanya Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum, ia menoleh kebelakang memandang dua anaknya yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"ne. wookie sekolah dari hari senin sampai hari jum'at." jawab Leeteuk. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"cenin campai jum'at. Hali ini hali apa eomma?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"hari senin, chagi~" jawab Leeteuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengepal di depan wajahnya.

"cenin." jari telunjuknya terangkat begitu ia menyelesaikan kata itu. Dilanjutkan jari selanjutnya.

"celaca"

"labu"

"kamish."

"jum'at"

Dan ia berhenti begitu kelima jari di tangan kanannya terangkat. Ia memiringkan tangannya, memandang lekat-lekat pada kelima jarinya.

"Wookie cekolah lima hali ya eomma? Ini ada catu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Ne eomma?" tanya Ryeowook begitu selesai menghitung jarinya sendiri. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"ne~ anak eomma pintar!" jawab Leeteuk. Ryeowook tertawa senang.

"Kyunnie juga pintal." ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"ne~ kyunnie juga pintar." tambah Leeteuk. Dan ryeowook serta Kyuhyun tak melepaskan senyum mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Satu kata sudah mereka kantongi dari mulut eomma mereka.

"Kyunnie dan Wookie nuna, PINTAL~!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Kangin tertawa melihat kelakuan namja paling muda di sana.

Dan keluarga kecil itu selalu berharap kebahagian melingkupi mereka sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

**AND **

But

**Not END**

Assa! Akhirnya berhasil publish FF lagi.

Ditengah terpaan soal-soal yang membuat pusing tujuh keliling (lebay!), akhirnya diri saya bisa mengetik ini.

Jadi, ini Cuma kumpulan oneshoot dengan tema Family, tapi tetep romance kok! Ini cerita pertama, dan do'akan semoga saya bisa menulis oneshoot selanjutnya~ Cerita bersambung tapi juga tidak bersambung. Nah, lo, gimana maksudnya?

Maksudnya, antara satu oneshoot dengan oneshoot lainnya cast atau pairingnya sama, tetapi plotnya beda. Jadi kalaupun tidak membaca oneshoot sebelumnya, tetep bisa memahami alur ceritanya.

Dast ist Alles~~~

Pai pai!


End file.
